


With Bated Breath

by Miele_Petite



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comic, M/M, Sweet at first, please turn back if you aren’t prepared, then it gets really dirty, to see a whole lot of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite
Summary: With Bated Breath is the follow up sequel to my bandstand love confession comic, Too Wise to Woo Peaceably. Now they’ve confessed their love, it’s time to explore all the benefits their corporeal forms can offer ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My postings here will be 2-3 pages behind that of other social media, but they will be UNCENSORED. Turn back if nudity is not your thing. Here there be krakens!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
